1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a non-invasive control system of the tightness of apparatus (and/or relative containers) to be kept air-, water-tight.
More particularly the invention refers to a system, method and equipment for the tightness non-invasive control of electronic, electric, mechanical, chemical devices (preferably inserted in mechanic containers) whose functional characteristics and performances can vary also considerably when their tightness varies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus consisting of circuits (like electronics), devices, components, etc., also of high precision (and costs) are widely diffused (and they diffuse at an exponential speed). But unfortunately they are susceptible to modify their functionality, way of acting, performance at the variation of their exposure to environmental conditions, and, consequently, of their isolation from the above mentioned conditions, and therefore of their tightness to rain, vapours etc.
Just to fix the ideas, it can be referred to an emblematic embodiment concerning the application of said system to the non invasive control of electronic sets, in particular the so-called TMA (Tower Mounted Amplifier), comprising filters and amplifiers of reception and of transmission (in addition to the conventional feeding- and emergency-devices, such as anti-lightening devices), to be associated to base stations of mobile telephony communication. These (and other) sets are generally locked up in containers/boxes that must substantially assure perfect seal conditions of the electronic equipment which, otherwise, vary their characteristics to varying of their tightness changing therefore the parameters of the transmission.
We may refer emblematically to said TMA because their air-, water-tight condition is at risk, as they are placed outdoor, on the platform of the antenna tower, and not anymore in the shelter of the base station, which compelled to the use of connecting cables between the antenna on top of the tower and the filtration-, amplification-, circuits, etc., on the ground.